Can't read my Pokerface
by JCap
Summary: After leaving their friends at Joe's, Callie follows Arizona home for a bit of marital fun. Unfortunately for Callie, Arizona has other ideas. One-Shot of some fluffy fun!


A/N - It's me again, back with another one of my naughty little one-shots. Unlike the stories I've been doing recently, which have picked up where real Grey's episodes left off, this one is purely just me putting our girls in a situation. In my last one shot I asked if you guys had any ideas for a short story for me and this is what I've come up with.

This one is dedicated to FunkyShaz who gave me the idea for this one. I've had quite a bit of fun with it and as you can see its a lot longer than my usual one-shots. I hope it lives up to expectations…

Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter and the alerts and messages and also the ideas that have been thrown my way. I'll see what I can come up with next. Perhaps even an update to AAtW or PoF!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain beat down from the Seattle skies on a dark November night. The town was quiet. Some might even say….tranquil. That was of course until you opened the door to the Emerald City bar. Inside the place more commonly known as _Joe's_, the night was anything but quiet and tranquil. A large group of people had congregated into the right corner of the bar. Drinking, laughing, shouting and singing was how these people, or should I say these _doctors_ had spent the last 2 hours of their night.

It wasn't very often the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West had the chance to drink together, but after a successful high risk surgery that had seen 5 of them in the OR, it was a nice change to be able to celebrate as one.

Not only were they celebrating the success at the hospital but it was Cristina's birthday, and as the woman of the hour (as she called herself), she'd ordered Owen to bring forward a round of tequila slammers. Reluctant at first, the attendings had caved and participated in knocking back the cringe worthy drink.

Jokes and stories passed so easily around the group and at one point were made funnier, when the usually stern and in control Miranda Bailey had laughed so hard, she'd fallen off her stool. Jackson and Alex had assisted in lifting the small, intoxicated woman easily back onto the seat.

'You know it's an interesting night when the Nazi laughs so hard she falls to the ground….' Meredith laughed.

'Oh hell no…' Bailey said, attempting to regain back some control of the situation. Her outstretched finger swayed slightly as she pointed in Meredith's general direction. 'I will not sit back and have you accuse me of intoxication Grey.'

'To be fair…' Callie started, '…if you were to sit back, you'd be on the floor again Bailey.' She brought her hand up to pat the small attending on the back. 'See, your stool's backless.'

Bailey turned to her right, attempting to muster up her evil stare down towards the ortho surgeon. However, what Callie ended up receiving was far from an intimidating glare. Arizona looked around her wife's head towards the smaller woman, who's eyebrows were twitching slightly. 'Umm, Bailey? Are you giving bedroom eye's to my wife?'

The other doctors of the group burst out laughing while Bailey opened her mouth and looked around at everyone mortified. 'What…no…no, I don't do bedroom eye's. I don't do them in _my _bedroom and I certainly don't do them in a bar, to a woman.'

'The lady doth protest too greatly…' Cristina joked, raising her eyebrow as Bailey looked towards her. Unlike several others in the group, Cristina was still a resident and having Bailey look at her, intimidating or not, she knew when to keep her mouth shut. She held up her hands, grinning as she looked away.

'Mhmm…' Bailey said. 'You think you're so smart with that mouth but you've known me long enough to know when to keep it shut.'

'I think Bailey needs an IV bag…' Derek said with a grin.

'Excuse me Mr Fancy Pants, I am an _attending _and a damn good one. I know when it's time to go and I haven't even shaken my stuff on the dance floor yet which means…..it is most certainly _not_ time to go.'

'Oh yay, dancing…' Arizona all but squealed with delight. Grasping her wife's hand, she jumped off her stool and headed to the dance floor, most of the other's right behind them. Turning, the blonde let go of Callie's hand and watched as the Latina brought her hands up, swaying her hips with her knee's slightly bent. The blonde grinned as her heart began to flutter. There was no better form of foreplay them watching her wife sway and grind to the beat of a song.

'See something you like Dr Robbins?' Callie teased as she watched her wife's eyes rake in her lower bodies movements.

Arizona nodded, her eye's slowly working their way up the Latina's incredible body. 'Oh yea. Something I like _very much_.'

Callie laughed, moving herself closer to the blonde. 'My body likes that you like it _very much_.' She took Arizona's hands in her own and placed them on her hips. She began to bend her knees again, thrusting her hips from side to side, making Arizona move with her. They were so close that every now and then a thigh would gently press into a throbbing heat coming from between each of their legs. The blonde leant into her wife so only she could hear her whisper. 'You're hot…' she said, squeezing the clothed flesh on Callie's hips. She pulled back to see the Latina grinning at her.

'And you're sexy…' came the reply. Removing her hands form atop the ones at her hip, she draped them over Arizona's shoulders. 'It's a dangerous combination don't you think?'

The blonde's hands trailed around to the smalls of the Latina's back as she nodded. 'Very dangerous.'

They continued to move to the beat of the song, very much like the doctors around them. Cristina and Meredith were doing some sort of pogo stick jumping routine, minus the pogo sticks. Derek and Owen stood near by, swaying from side to side while watching their wives. Bailey looked to be sporting her best _don't stand so close to me _routine with Alex and Jackson, while Teddy and Henry slow danced to a song of their own.

A couple of songs later, Arizona and Callie had unconsciously trailed over to a different part of the dance floor, away from their friends. They began making out like horny teenagers next to the jukebox. Callie had her wife trapped against the wall, her hands massaging the clothed flesh of her sides while her tongue assaulted the blonde's mouth. The throbbing between her legs was becoming more intense with every passing moment. She needed something to quench her desire….and she needed it now!

No matter how turned on and intoxicated she was however, having her wife make her come out here in public and in front of their work colleagues was not an option. As much as she enjoyed being centre of attention sometimes, she wasn't one for sharing the intimate details of her and Arizona's life.

Pulling out of the deep kiss, her breath washed raggedly over Arizona's face. 'We need to leave….now!'

The blonde smirked, realising the exact reason the Latina needed to leave the party so soon. Scratch her earlier statement, there was no better form of foreplay then the knowing of how much her wife was turned on. She loved seeing the desperation…..the _hunger_ for release in the Latina's eye's. She loved it so much infact that tonight, she planned on having some fun. She leant forward, taking the Latina's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging it slightly. 'I don't know Calliope. I mean, wouldn't it seem rude if we left so early? Its not even 9 yet and it's Cristina's birthday…'

'Since when did you celebrate birthdays Arizona?' Callie asked impatiently.

'Oh, all the time. Other people's birthday's aren't so bad, it's just mine I don't like. They make me feel old and I hate a big fuss being made for me.'

Callie put her head to the side. 'That's a shame coz tonight I was planning on make a _huge_ fuss of you.' She pressed her thigh between Arizona's legs, satisfied when the blonde sucked in a breath. 'Age is just a number, and with every passing year….you, aswell as I only become more….' She pulled her thigh back before pressing it back between the blonde's legs again. '….and more talented. In _every_ department.'

The blonde nodded her head in reply. She pushed her sex onto the thigh that teased her. 'How turned on are you right now Calliope?' She asked, but already knew the answer.

'So turned on that I can feel it running down my thighs…' She smirked back at the blonde, seeing her nostrils flare slightly. 'You like the sound of that baby? You already know how hot you get me.'

'I do. I know exactly how hot I get you.' Her tongue poked out, softly licking along Callie's top lip. 'I know how much you love my tongue inside you.' She slowly glided said tongue inside Callie's mouth, swirling it around her partners.

The Latina trembled slightly, squeezing her legs together to somehow put out the fire raging at her core. 'You're teasing me…' Callie told her.

Arizona smiled widely before biting her bottom lip. 'I also know that you secretly love me teasing you.'

Callie pursed her lips knowing she couldn't deny it. 'Yea, maybe…..but not when were out in public where you can't satisfy the commotion you've caused down here…' she scolded, lightly thrusting her hips forward.

'You want me to satisfy your desire right here Calliope? Do you want me to put my hands….' She moved her right hand to the front of the Latina's tight black leather pants, hooking her finger in the top, '….in here and make you explode on the dance floor?'

'I think having Bailey in the vicinity puts a damper on things….especially after the last time she caught us in the on-call room.'

Arizona looked around her wife's head. The bar was dimly lit by the coloured lights dotted around the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own dancing world, paying no attention to the married couples' antics by the jukebox. 'Well I think there's a few more people to catch us here then Bailey baby.'

'Yea, but chances are it'll be Bailey that _does_ catch us. She's got some sort of sex-dar..'

The blonde tilted her head to the side. 'Sex-dar? Hmm, yea….I really do love it when you talk dirty to me,'

Callie laughed, sinking her body into her wife's again. Mouths connected, thighs pressed between legs…..a hand connected with the back of Callie's head.

'Umph…ow!' The Latina pulled back slightly, looking at the slightly puzzled gaze of the blonde. 'You want it rough huh?'

'Yes I do!'

Callie's eye's went wide at the sound of the well known voice coming from behind her. She whipped around to see Bailey, hands on hips staring between them. 'Bailey…'

'Ah ah, I don't want to hear it Torres. You women are worse then the damn residents. If I had one super power it would be to literally smack sense into you people!'

Callie glanced at her wife. 'Told you…' she whispered.

'If you 2 want to get all nasty on each other, I suggest you take it to a quieter place….like the privacy of your own damn bedroom. My eye's have seen far too much!'

'That's the best thing I've heard all night.' Taking hold of her wife's hand, Callie led them over to the table where April and Lexie were talking.

'Are you guys leaving already?' April asked, watching the ortho surgeon pick up the hand bags.

'We are. We have an engagement elsewhere…' she smiled.

'Oh, OK. Dr Robbins, you were amazing in surgery today.'

The blonde smiled at the woman she believed to be perkier then herself. 'Thanks Kepner. Couldn't have done it without my peers though; my wife included.'

'Yea, and now your wife is in need of a consult Dr Robbins so, shall we?' Grinning at one another, the couple headed for the door.

April looked after them, her mouth falling open slowly. 'Are they…'

Lexie laughed. 'I think it's safe to say, yes.'

Outside the bar, Callie pulled the blonde close, nipping her ass until Arizona's squeals pierced the night air. 'Calliope…..bad touching!' She jogged a few steps away and squealed excitedly again when the Latina came towards her, nipping her fingers together suggestively. 'Noooo, don't…' the blonde laughed, jogging backwards to protect her ticklish behind.

The once quiet streets came to life at the sound of the 2 grown women making their way home. Thankfully the rain had decided to take a rare break, leaving a series of puddles in its wake.

'Run all you want Arizona, when I get you home, that ass is mine!' Callie laughed to herself as she watched the blonde jog ahead. She kind of felt like a tiger….hunting it's prey.

She loved how easy their life was right now. Work was going well. They'd both been in on the surgery of a 12 year old boy this afternoon. He'd sustained multiple injuries after a motorcycle accident. Derek, Teddy and Bailey had also been in on the trauma. Luckily, through excellent team work, the boy had been stabilized and was set to make a full recovery.

Away from work, married like was….bliss. Pure and utter bliss. They were so settled in their lives and despite how crazy it sounded before Sofia was born, the co-parenting with Mark was running better then anyone could have expected. Arizona was getting along with the plastic surgeon, and not just because she _had_ to. It seemed they'd reached some sort of understanding away from Callie, which pleased the Latina to no end.

Having Mark around to baby-sit was great, especially on nights like this when she planned to fuck her wife in many ways and for so many hours. Neither doctor was due in til 2pm tomorrow so there was no early night needed.

Arizona had disappeared through the main entrance to their apartment block minutes before she herself walked casually through the doors. She smiled to herself and nodded her head to the reception clerk as she passed.

Yea, she was in no rush. Her prey was probably inside the apartment now, stripping off her clothes in readiness for the Latina's arrival. Entering the elevator, she whistled a random tune as the doors slid to a close. Opening her handbag she retrieved her lipstick from it's depths. Applying a generous amount to her lips, she rolled them over each other, enjoying the moist feeling. There was something else she couldn't quite wait to have moistening her lips soon too.

As the doors slid open on her floor, her smile grew while walking out and finding her front door slightly open. _Making it easy_….she thought. Pushing the door open further, she was met by the sight of an array of lit candles. _Setting the scene…..that's my girl. _She closed the door quietly, hoping not to alert the blonde of her arrival. Her bag dropped to the floor while she lifted each foot, removing her boots.

Coming further into the apartment she spotted pieces of her wife's clothing lain on the floor. Her lips curved again, realising she seemed to be slightly over dressed. Lifting the hem of her shirt, she removed the offending item over her head. As it dropped to the ground, Arizona came wandering out of the bedroom….completely dressed in several pieces of clothing. 'What the…'

'Ah, there you are…..slow coach…' the blonde grinned. She moved towards the kitchen area, glancing at Callie's bra clad chest on the way. 'Mmm…' she moaned in approval.

'Umm, what are you doing?' Callie asked, watching her wife walk to the corner of the kitchen to retrieve the large jar of loose change.

Jar in hand, the blonde turned and moved to the kitchen island. Placing the jar on the work top, she put her hand in her shorts' pocket. 'I thought you enjoyed being teased tonight Calliope?'

Callie narrowed her eye's towards her wife. 'I think I've been teased enough tonight, don't you think?'

An angelic chuckle burst from the blonde's mouth. 'Really Calliope…' She moved around the kitchen bench, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it next to the jar of coins. Bringing her hands up to the Latina's breasts, she took the voluptuous mounds into her palm and squeezed firmly. '….I haven't even started.'

Callie glanced at the item the blonde had put on the bench. 'What's with the cards?' Her eyes went wide before Arizona had a chance to answer. 'No! Arizona, we are not playing strip poker!' Suddenly it all made sense. Why Arizona had rushed home….why she'd gotten changed, into several items of clothing she might add and now the money and cards…

Arizona grinned. 'Oh I think we are Calliope. We talked about it ages ago and tonight we actually have the time to play so….._yes_, we are playing strip poker.' With a final squeeze, the blonde turned on her heel and made herself comfortable on one of the stools. 'Giddy up…' she sang, patting the stool opposite hers.

Callie couldn't help the laugh escaping her mouth if she tried. She loved when her wife was in a playful mood. It always made the sex they shared afterwards so much more pleasurable. Ofcourse, she was already hanging on the edge right now. How she was meant to get through a game of strip poker, she had no idea.

'Calliope, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting.' Bending down, Callie picked up her shirt. 'Umm, what are you doing?' the blonde asked.

'I'm putting my shirt back on.'

'You can't. The shirt was off when the cards hit the table.'

'So?'

'Sooooo, you're not allowed to put any clothes on once the deck has hit the table. It's cheating.'

Callie's brows furrowed. 'But you got changed…' she protested.

'Ah yes, but I did that before you even got home. There's a subtle difference. It's your own fault for taking so long.'

Pursing her lips to stop from grinning at her wife's determined face, the Latina dropped the shirt to the floor once again. 'You're a crafty cheat Arizona Robbins, but it doesn't matter. I'm a rockstar at poker so its you that's gona be losing the clothing.'

The blonde laughed. 'Your confidence is sexy Calliope, but I'm pretty awesome at poker too.'

'Oh I know you are. You always poker me so well 'Zona…' the Latina replied with a wink.

The blonde scoffed as she sorted out a pile of change for the game, dispersing it evenly between them. Finally she shuffled and began to deal the cards. 'You're going down Dr Torres.'

'Going down on you is my punishment for losing?' She tilted her head in thought. 'Wow, not sure whether I'd prefer to win or lose now..'

Arizona shook her head and laughed as she dealt herself and Callie 2 cards each, dealing a further 5 face down on the table between them. Putting the rest of the deck down she turned over the first of the 5 cards and picked up her own. Callie's eyes scanned her 2 cards then looked over them towards her wife. She smirked at the scowl she found etched on her face. The question was…..how good a player was her wife? They'd never played any type of card game together so that scowl could have quite possibly been a bluffing tactic.

Looks like she'd have to play it safe the first couple of rounds.

'Ante up…' the blonde said, chucking a cent on the counter. Callie followed suit and waited for Arizona to take the lead. 'OK, I check…'

'Me too…' the Latina replied.

The 2nd of the 5 cards were turned. So far they both had 1 pair….Arizona's being the higher ranked. 'Hmm, I think I'll raise a cent.' Not wanting to bail just yet, Callie met her stake. The 3rd card was turned, giving Callie 2 pairs. She kept her face neutral….only looking between her cards and the cards on the table.

Arizona on the other hand studied her wife's face….looking for any sort of flinch or smirk. The Latina held firm though, which caused Arizona to gamble. 'I raise 2 cent.' Callie again matched the stake. The next 2 card turns resulted in them both checking. 'Alright Calliope, let's see what you got…' the blonde grinned.

Both turning their cards over at the same time, Arizona pouted at seeing the Latina had won. Callie smirked. 'Well well…..I guess its _you_ that gets to strip off first honey…'

Rolling her eyes, the blonde brought her leg up. 'Relax, it's just a sock!'

'Mm mmm…' Callie moaned in approval before laughing.

'Just aswell I got changed into a few extra clothes earlier isn't it? It's gona be a while before you get to see any sexy flesh. That's _if_ you win any more hands…'

'You've got such a smart mouth. Its just aswell I _love_ that about you…' Callie winked. 'Now pass the cards, it's my deal!'

The next few hands passed quickly. Callie had won all but 1 meaning Arizona had stripped off 4 pieces of clothing. Seeing as she'd slipped into several layers in preparation, she was still covered by 1 remaining pair of shorts, her panties, bra and a tank top. Callie was thoroughly enjoying the game. Not only was she winning comfortably, but she got to watch her scheming wife strip off.

The only downfall….if you can call it a downfall, was the insistent throbbing between her legs. Though her arousal had fizzled from earlier in the evening, it was still very much making itself known. She had her legs crossed firmly to try suppress it as best she could…..something that hadn't gone amiss to her wife.

'I raise 5 cent…' Callie said, tossing some coins into the middle.

Arizona looked at her dwindling pile of coins and back to her cards. Her pursed lips turned into a pout. 'I fold…' She threw her cards face down and looked at the grinning Latina. 'These hands suck!'

Callie laughed. 'Well that was your deal babe so you can't blame me.' She gathered the cards together but her eyes followed her wife's actions as she removed her shorts. When Arizona sat back down, Callie's eyes couldn't help but travel to the underside of the now exposed panties. An involuntary groan left her lips when she recognised the wetness soaking through the material.

Though Arizona's face stayed neutral, she was grinning like an idiot on the inside. Her plan was working. She'd of won that last hand no problem with her 3 of a kind jacks, but that would have ruined _Operation tease Callie_. 'I'm just getting in to it Calliope, so don't get so cocky. I'm biding my time!'

The next hand resulted in the blonde losing fairly this time. She faked a sigh and stood up. Making sure Callie was watching she turned slightly, sticking her ass out as she slid the wet panties down her thighs. Eventually taking them into one hand, she turned back around, dropping the underwear onto the pile of coins on the table. 'Your prize…' she stated, sitting back down on her seat.

Oh yea, Callie wasn't the only one turned on right now and that became clearer when she felt her wetness soak the seat beneath her. The Latina's heartbeat was getting quicker by the second. What with the wet panties now laying atop the table and the nakedness of her wife's lower half….she didn't think she could get any more turned on.

How wrong she was!

'Oh…' Arizona brought her hand down to her sex, running 2 fingers through her slick lips. 'I seem to be slightly wet Calliope.'

An audible breath left the Latina's mouth as her eyes remained fixed on the ministrations of the blonde's hand. She felt her clit tighten almost painfully between her legs. She forced herself to look away and gather up the cards. 'Does my w-winning turn you on Arizona?' she asked, attempting to remain in control.

'Your _everything _turns me on Calliope.' Removing her fingers from between her thighs, she hopped off her stool. Taking the one step between their seats, she brought her hand to Callie's face. 'See…' She trailed her wet fingers along Callie's bottom lip. '…this is how much you turn me on..' Poking her tongue out, Callie sampled the unmistakable taste of her wife's arousal. Arizona smirked. 'Just a taste of things to come Calliope, and it's my deal.' Lifting her wife's motionless hands from the bench, the blonde gathered the stray cards and began to shuffle. Callie's bottom lip had now disappeared entirely into her mouth. She bit down on it, attempting to control her raging libido. 'You alright there babe? Your breathing seems a bit laboured…' the blonde said in her best doctor voice.

'You….are….mean!' The Latina told her wife as she leant her elbow against the bench. 'I'm so close to just taking you right here, you know?'

'Ah ah…' the blonde told her. 'There's no sexy time til one of us is void of all clothes.'

'Well that's easily….'

'And that's cheating…' Arizona cut in, putting her hand on Callie's shoulder and pushing her back down onto the stool. 'Patience Calliope, patience…'

The Latina grumbled, crossing her legs extra tight. A dominating Arizona was such a turn on for Callie. They were usually both evenly matched in the bedroom but on certain occasions, Arizona's inner dominatrix would come to the surface. What followed would be a long night of hot, wild, dirty sex…..which is exactly why Callie was finding it difficult to calm herself. 'Deal the damn cards…' she growled, frustrated that Arizona had been shuffling the cards for almost a minute.

A hearty laugh left the blonde. 'You're so hot when you're flustered baby. You get this wild look in your eyes.' She lifted an eyebrow to the Latina. 'It kind of makes me think you're going to pounce on me or something. It's exciting…..and did I mention _hot?_'

'I'm warning you Arizona….' Callie held up her right hand, leaving a fraction of a gap between her thumb and index finger. 'I'm this close to tackling you to the floor and fucking that smile off your face!'

A shiver ran down the blondes back at the uncompromising tone of Callie's words. The wetness between her legs had just increased tenfold. 'All in good time…' she smiled. 'Rules are though, who ever wins has control tonight.'

Eying up Arizona's 2 remaining pieces of clothing and then the 4 pieces she still had on, Callie smiled. 'Fine by me.'

Three rounds later and Callie found herself staring at the 2 most ridiculous cards she'd had all night. She was down to her bra and panties and by the looks of this round, one of those items of clothing would be joining the rest on the floor very soon.

'I raise you 15 cent Calliope.'

Rolling her eye's Callie picked up 15 cents, chucking them onto the pile between them. She only had a pair of 8s, but figured she may aswell go for it….just incase her wife was bluffing.

After turning over the 5th card, Arizona checked….as did Callie. 'What you got then Calliope? Does it beat….a flush?' She grinned, putting her 2 cards on the table. Sighing, Callie tossed her measly 2 and 8 onto the counter and stood up. Arizona leant back slightly, allowing herself a generous amount of space to watch her wife remove her panties. 'Work it baby, work it…' she teased.

If it's a show her wife wanted, then that's exactly what Callie would give her. Turning away from the blonde, she looked over her shoulder and watched her wife as she slid the flimsy material over her ass. When they got to mid-thigh, she released her hold on the thin sides, allowing the panties to drop to the ground. Stepping out of them she turned around.

Taking a step to her wife's stool she took a hold of the blondes right hand. Moving it to between her legs she forced the blonde's fingers to glide through her soaked lips. She revelled in the touch and also the slight flaring of her wife's nostrils. She grinned upon seeing a blush work its way across Arizona's face. 'Do I feel wet Arizona?'

Every inch of the blondes skin tingled as arousal coursed through her veins. Part of her wanted to end the game right now, just so she could delve her fingers inside her beautiful wife, but no….teasing Callie was too much fun. She allowed her fingers to be pushed through the wetness a few seconds longer before pulling out of her wife's grip. 'I'd say you're a little more then wet Calliope, don't you think?'

Backing to her seat, the Latina hopped up. 'When _I _win this last round, you're going to sort this mess out.'

Arizona's brows arched, her head nodding slightly. 'Is that so?'

'Yup. I've been wound tighter then a guitar string for too long now. I want release and you're going to give it to me!'

'And if I refuse?'

It seemed the blonde was still unwavering in her teasing game. _Two can play this game_, the Latina thought. Spreading her knees apart, she brought her left hand to her sex, running 2 fingers along the crease between her lips and thigh. 'If you refuse to touch me Arizona…' Her fingers moved to slide inside the wet lips. '….then I guess I'll just have to….mmmm, yea that's good.' She tipped her head back slightly as she teased her own sex. '…I'll just have to take matters into my own hands…'

It was Arizona's turn to squirm on her seat. Her stomach erupted with butterflies at the show Callie was putting on. Her mouth was completely dry….a complete contrast to the flood between her thighs. She wouldn't allow herself to lose control though. The game was almost over. 'Yea….get practicing Calliope.' She began to gather and shuffle the cards, her voice had turned noticeably more hoarse as her excitement increased. 'When _I_ win this last round, I think I'll just sit back and let you do all the work.'

Watching her wife deal out the cards, Callie removed her fingers from her centre, bringing them up to her mouth. Her tongue poked and proceeded to lick the wet digits clean. Her eyes never left the blonde, who was now all but drooling at her antics. 'I taste good tonight babe. I can't wait to share it with you…'

The blonde's tongue unconsciously slipped out, moistening her dry lips. Callie was trying to turn the tables, she knew that….and if she wasn't so determined to see her game through, she would have jumped off the seat and buried her head between the Latina's strong legs until she had her writhing off the stool. Instead though, she prised her eye's away from her wife and turned the 1st of 5 cards over before looking at the 2 cards she'd dealt herself. _2 kings_. She fought with her lips to keep a smile from showing.

Opposite the blonde, Callie continued to smile at herself. Arizona's resolve was beginning to crumble. The blush that had taken over her wife's usually fair complexion spoke volumes to the Latina. Now if only she could win this final hand…

A few minutes passed, and finally they got to the last of 5 cards. When Arizona turned it over, her heart literally burst with excitement, but again she kept her enthusiasm hidden….but just barely. The card she'd been waiting for had appeared….another king. 'Well Calliope, seeing as this is the final hand, I'm gona go right ahead and move all these chips into the middle. Winner takes all…' Her eye's twinkled towards her opponent. 'Literally.'

Little did the delighted blonde know, a king was exactly what Callie had been waiting for too. Her sly smile had never left her face and upon seeing her desired card appear, it had become impossibly wider. 'All in huh? Alright…' Pushing her coin pile into the middle, she looked back at her wife. 'I guess now….we draw…'

Neither woman made an effort to reveal their cards, instead they continued to stare smugly at one another. 'Are you going to show me your cards Callie?'

'I will….once you show me your losing hand…'

A dirty laugh burst from the blonde's mouth. 'Alright Calliope, I'll reveal the inevitable….that I have the winning hand.' Placing her cards on the kitchen island, she never took her eye's off her wife. '3 kings…' she grinned. 'Don't be upset Calliope, it's quite a good hand to beat. I did warn you that I was good though. I just saved my best for last. Now how's about you get with the bra removal. I have big things planned for you….'

Throughout Arizona's speech, Callie had toned down her smile until it was replaced with a frown. Nodding at her wife's statement, she looked down at her cards. 'Wow…yea, I have to agree Arizona, you have a nice hand there. Quite hard to beat….unless of course…' She placed her 2 cards down on the kitchen island. '…your opponent has a straight to Ace.' A king was all she'd needed to complete a straight from 10 to Ace. She watched as the sly smile wavered on her wife's lips, finally being replaced with a look of disbelief. A few moments of silence passed but was broken the second Callie jumped from her stool, fist pumping the air. 'Come on!' she shouted excitedly. 'Well my cocky little wife, looks like I'm in charge tonight. First things first, get that bra off. On seconds thoughts, I'll do it myself…'

Arizona held her hand up to ward her wife off for a second. 'Whoa, whoa, hold up Calliope.' She hopped off her stool, still with her hand outstretched between them. 'OK, I agree. You beat me….well done.' She began to inch away shrewdly. 'So as far as removing my bra goes…._you will have to catch me first_…' she quickly finished and took off towards the sofa's.

Seeing her prize hot footing it away from her, Callie's heart began to flutter. Excitement filled the air and a smile slowly tugged at her lips. As the blonde made it behind the sofa, Callie calmly started after her. 'You're just postponing the inevitable here Arizona.' Instead of making her way around the sofa, the Latina headed straight for it. She stepped up onto the cushions and Arizona backed off to the other end of it. 'After all, you know you can't resist this…' Reaching around her back, she released the clasp of her bra, allowing the supportive material to drop to her feet.

'It's the knowing how badly you need it that turns me on Calliope. I mean, look at you. You're in full stalker mode, cornering me like a helpless animal.'

While Callie took a step forward on the cushions, Arizona backed away completely from the furniture piece, circling around it hesitantly. The Latina watched her move, her heartbeat continuing to quicken while her excitement hit an all time high. 'Take off your bra Arizona. I won that game. You should be completely naked now.'

Arizona contemplated what she wanted her next move to be. 'Alright Calliope, you did win, so…' She slowly brought her hands around, unfastening the bra strap but keeping a vigilant eye on her wife still atop the sofa. The last remaining clothing now discarded on the floor, Arizona held her hands up at her sides. 'All gone. All you have to do now is claim your prize Calliope.'

Callie looked down at her wife, her eyes narrowing and tongue peeking out as she concentrated. She jerked her body forward, laughing when Arizona flinched. 'Jumpy…' she joked. Seeing the blonde relax slightly she took her chance and jumped over the back of the sofa. She chased the squealing blonde around the table, back into the kitchen and towards the sofa's again. The apartment was filled with laughter and squeals as the Latina pursued her prize.

'Arizona, I'm so fucking wet right now it's not even funny. You need to help me out. You said winner gives orders. I won so I order you to stop running and give me what I want!'

'Rules were made to be broken Calliope.' Her heart was hammering in her chest as she continued to jog away from her increasingly frustrated wife. She knew without a doubt that the second Callie caught up with her, she was in a world of…..'_Oomph!'_

Skidding on Callie's bra that had fallen off the couch, Arizona went face first into the sofa's cushions. Callie came to a holt behind her fallen wife, laughing while admiring the view. 'Face down, ass up…..just one of the many positions I like you in baby.' She lifted her right hand, bringing it down firmly on the blonde's ass.

Eventually removing her face from the cushions, Arizona propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at her wife. 'Calliope…'

The Latina put her hands on the blonde's hips, ignoring her words as she leant down. Opening her mouth she began biting and sucking the 2 soft cheeks. Arizona's arousal had spilt down over her lower ass which she eagerly began to lap up. She growled with yearning as her tongue slipped closer and closer to the blonde's now throbbing sex.

'Mmmm, that's good Calliope.'

Hearing her wife's moans of approval paused the Latina's movements. The unexpected event had taken her mind off what _she_ needed. Straightening herself up, she gently but effectively pushed Arizona sideways and completely onto the couch. 'Good, was it?' she asked.

Manoeuvring herself around, the blonde let out a strangled laugh. Readjusting her position in the cushions, her full body was now lain across the sofa facing the Latina. She looked up at her wife through heavy lidded eyes. 'So, is this the part where you take me, unashamedly as many times as you please?'

Reaching down, Callie took hold of Arizona's right arm, giving it a pull until her wife lay completely on her back. 'No…' Callie told her. Bringing a leg up, she straddled the blonde's shoulders. 'This is the part where you finally take care of what you started.' She lowered herself until her eager sex hovered only an inch away from Arizona's face.

The blonde felt a sharp tightening between her thighs which she tried to smother by crossing her legs forcefully. Her blue orbs drifted from her wife's dark eyes to the mound hovering so close to her mouth. It took all the strength she had to not reach up and delve her tongue deep inside the Latina. The fact remained, Callie was desperate and she wanted that to continue for as long as possible. The question was…..how exactly was she meant to get herself out of Callie's restraint?

The Latina was growing impatient so she lowered herself completely, until her wet lips made contact with Arizona's chin. A low moan escaped her lips as she moved slightly against her. She locked eyes with the blonde. 'Open your mouth Arizona.' The peds surgeon shook her head ever so slightly, causing only the minimal amount of movement against her wife's sex. 'Arizonaaaaa…' Callie whined. 'I said open your fucking mouth. Why are you teasing me?' The blonde's chest bounced slightly as a silent laugh played out.

Oh yea, she loved to see Callie on the verge of begging for it.

'You think this is funny?' The Latina continued her rant after feeling the blonde's body shake beneath her. Again Arizona's answer came in the form of a slight head movement…..this time, a nod of confirmation. An angry outburst left Callie as she lifted herself from Arizona's shoulders. She stood at the side of the sofa, frustrated by the fact her wife had a smug grin plastered on her face.

What was it going to take for her wife to just fuck her?

Her eye's shifted from the blue eyes and trailed down the milky body and back again. _Alright, _she thought. _If that's what it takes…. _

Moving back on to the sofa, she hovered herself above her wife's body. Her right hand moved between the blonde's legs and after feeling the more than sufficient amount of lubrication, she sank 3 fingers inside her tight walls. Arizona gasped at the sensation that took her completely off guard….but in a good way. The Latina pumped her fingers inside her wife, applying pressure to her clit with every thrust. 'Is this what I need to do to get you to touch me?' When Arizona didn't respond, she dropped her head, covering the blondes lips with her own. Her tongue assaulted her mouth while her fingers continued to force themselves easily inside her drenched sex.

Arizona felt her orgasm fast approaching and after being on the edge all night, the feeling was very much welcomed. What made it feel even better was the knowing of how turned on Callie was. How desperate she was herself to be touched….to be tasted and inevitably, to be pushed over the edge.

Perhaps she would take pity on her wife after her own body was claimed by the waves of pleasure. She was so close now. Callie had pulled out of the kiss and went back to staring into her eye's. It was something that made the blonde's climaxes so much more intense….and the Latina knew that.

'You're so close Arizona. I can feel you getting tighter around me. Fuck….it feel's amazing.'

'Cal….I'm almost. Just…..yes, keep….'

In a flash, Callie had removed herself from the blonde's embrace. Her fingers no longer within her wife's tight walls. 'Nooooo…' the blonde growled. She squeezed the tops of her thighs together as a needy throbbing took hold of her. 'Callie, I was right there.'

'Frustrating isn't it Arizona?'

'Calliope! Get your ass back down here now!' Smiling, Callie lifted herself from the sofa and retreated away. 'Calliope, I'm not kidding.'

'You didn't stick to the rules Arizona, and they were _your _rules. If you're going to continue to play with me, then I'll do the same to you.'

The blonde watched her wife continue to walk to their bedroom and something inside her snapped. She no longer wanted to tease the Latina. She was too turned on herself to control her own inhibitions. Jumping up from the sofa she followed her wife determinedly. 'Calliope Iphigenia Torres Robbins…' she called.

Callie stopped at the closed door to their bedroom and felt her whole body tremble with pleasure at the blondes harsh tone.

'You want release?' The blonde spoke. Making it to the Latina, she shoved her against the closed door. Mouths and bodies met in a passionate embrace. Their kiss was desperate…..filled with the need and hunger that had surrounded them all night. Bringing her hand down to the handle, Arizona pushed the door open, causing both women to stumble slightly into the room. They backed into the bedroom, breaking their embrace for only seconds while they climbed onto the bed.

Arizona was upon the Latina like a wild animal. She pinned her hands above their heads and drove her thigh forcefully between Callie's legs. Ragged breaths mingled in the little space between them as they rocked impatiently together.

'I want to taste you…' Callie breathed.

Arizona, who was just getting into a relentless rhythm with her thrusting, took a few seconds to process was Callie had said. Releasing Callie's hands, she repositioned herself so her head was between her wife's legs and her own sex hovered above her wife's face. Like the Latina, Arizona wasted no time in claiming the wanton core before her. Her tongue swirled firmly around Callie's clit before sucking it into her mouth.

She felt Callie shudder beneath her and picked up her ministrations, trying desperately to concentrate on pleasuring the pent up Latina and not the incredible job Callie was doing between he own legs. Her hands gripped onto her wife's inner thighs, spreading them further apart. When Callie was completely spread open before her, she moved her tongue down to the opening. She pushed it through the slick opening, licking the trembling walls vigorously.

At the head of the bed, Callie was in heaven. She'd waited all night to have her wife inside her and being able to pleasure her simultaneously made her approaching orgasm all that more powerful. Her hands grasped each of the blonde's ass cheeks, pulling her down harder against her skilled tongue. Her breath caught when Arizona slipped 2 fingers deep inside her core. Her mouth left Arizona's sex momentarily as she cried out in pleasure. 'Fuck, baby….I'm so close…'

The blonde picked up her rhythm, fucking her wife harder and deeper. When Callie's legs began to squeeze at the sides of her head, she knew she was about to tip over the edge and into oblivion. Removing her fingers, she thrust her tongue inside the Latina's core again, rubbing her chin against her clit and was quickly rewarded when Callie screamed against her own sex.

As an orgasm ripped through her body, Callie thrust herself against her wife's tongue. Her hands moved to midway down Arizona back as she pushed their bodies together. Her own mouth managed to stay more or less attached to the blonde's centre and feeling the blonde's walls wrapped around her tongue made her own orgasm feel so much more mind-blowing. Mini waves still claimed her body as Arizona fell over the edge herself. The arousal spilt from the blonde which Callie eagerly lapped up, drawing out every last moment of pleasure that she could.

Several moments of tender kisses and caresses passed and eventually they both slumped into a state of exhaustion. When she finally regained some strength, Arizona lifted her leg and turned herself around until she lay draped across her wife's body. Pressing her nose into Callie's cheek, she grinned contently to herself.

'I can feel you smiling…' the Latina spoke.

A laugh left the blonde as she buried her face into the Latina's neck. 'I'm just smiling at how easy it is to frustrate you.'

'Easy? Are you kidding me….you've been teasing me all night Arizona. If the tables had been turned there's no way you'd of lasted as long as me. Infact, the second I pulled out of you before, you pounced on me within a few seconds.'

'Yea well, I just took pity on you is all.'

Callie snorted, looking towards her wife. 'Sure you did.' They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their intense tryst.

'You know I let you win poker tonight, don't you?

Callie burst out laughing at the blondes confession.. 'Riiiight, yea. OK….you let me win..'

'I did!' The blonde lifted her head, propping it up in her hand. 'I folded a few times even when I had a good hand. I just wanted you to see me strip off…'

'Mhmm, OK.' Callie said, but the smile she wore said otherwise.

Arizona looked back at her with her mouth open, a smile playing at her lips. 'You wona go again? Coz I'll show you exactly how awesome I really am Calliope.' She extracted herself from the Latina but was pulled back down forcefully and turned so she was pinned beneath Callie's body on the mattress.

'If it's all the same to you, we've wasted enough time on foreplay tonight and I can think of something much more satisfying to do with our alone time.' She pressed her body deeper into the blondes, lowering her head to trail kisses on a milky neck.

Arizona closed her eyes, deciding she'd let the talk of her poker reputation slide for tonight. When she felt Callie's hold on her relax a little, she channelled all the strength she had and flipped them over. Settling down once again atop her wife, she pressed her knee between the Latina's thighs. 'Alright Calliope, I'll stop my _bluff _if you let me _split_ your _pot_ and _poker _your face til I _raise_ a _flush_.'

The Latina laughed, tightening her hold around the blonde's back. 'I'd like that, but forget about my face, I've got something else you can poke,'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
